Silent As The Rain
by Illusiax3
Summary: When Kylie Crossno is left orphaned after a freak car accident, she moves in with the family friends the Hardy boys while her aunt re-renovates. After figuring out about their latest case she insist on helping out. Little does she know by poking her nose where it doesn't belong she'd throw herself into deeper trouble than she ever thought. Joe\OC Rated T cause I'm paranoid. xD
1. Squeaky Shoes

A\N: I know what your thinking… What the heck is she doing?! Why is she posting another story and not updating her other fan fictions? But honestly my reason is legit! So you see I was scrolling through the Hardy Boys / Nancy Drew section of fan fiction when I realized. There is hardly any Joe/OC fan fiction out there! I almost died of not knowing what to read when the thought came to me. Hey… they're probably other people like me wanting to read… I should write a fan fiction about this! And now here I am rambling, so on with the fan fictions!

P.S. Anyone else reading this going, I know right? There are never enough Joe Hardy fan fictions out there.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew. But I do own everything about my OC Kylie Crossno.

"Boys, do you remember Kylie Crossno? She visited three years ago when she moved in with your aunt Oma for the month while her parents re-renovated the apartment." Fenton looked over his newspaper towards his two sons, "You mean the one who was in a car accident recently? It's all over the newspaper." Frank stated looking up from his jot notes.

"Is she hot?" Joe asked, "Joe!" Frank called, "Hey, just asking." He replied throwing his hands up in exaggeration, "Anyway, she needs a place to stay and I was wondering if you could set up the guest room." Fenton continued ignoring their bickering, "Yeah, sure." Joe concluded, "What car accident?"

"The one where they were visiting relatives and went through an amber light. But the semi coming the other way didn't see them. Killed both parents instantly and Kylie was barely injured, other than a simple concussion. Freak accident." Fenton replied, skimming through the newspaper for details. "I was hoping you would watch over her until you get your next case." Fenton looked between Frank and Joe, who nodded their heads in unison.

I looked out the window as raindrops trickled down the pane of glass. My breath fogged up the window as we approached the Hardy's home. Beside me sat Mr. Hardy who had driven me from the airport, "Do you remember my boys? I don't think you saw much of them when they were on the Museum case…" He continued, I nodded politely when needed and answered every question he sent my way.

He parked in the driveway cursing at whoever left a rake in the yard. Stepping out of the vehicle I shivered at the cold, wet rain drops as they fell against my sweater. When my mom's second cousin Oma said the weather was nice I thought she meant sunny.

My sneakers kicked against the current of water going down the driveway. Two shapes came running from the house, "Hey Dad, let me help you." One of them called helping Mr. Hardy lift my suitcase out of the vehicle. The second figure ran up to me grabbing my book bag off of my shoulder as thundering was heard in the distance. My teeth chattered as I followed the mysterious guy towards the side door of the house.

"You must be freezing." He chuckled as we shook off rain droplets, standing in the doorway. I nodded examining the hallway. It was simple on my left was a living room and on my right was a simple closet with sliding mirror doors. I looked at my expression; I couldn't put a name to the frown on my face but instead tried to smile at the situation.

I wasn't anything special. My once straightened black hair came past my shoulders in waves from the rain. My forest green sweater was speckled with half-dried raindrops. I pulled back my hood revealing my dark blue eyes that almost looked purple in the lighting. I shivered again as the temperature of the room warmed me to the core.

"Here I'll take your jacket." I stared at the hand in front of me before connecting it to the arm then shoulder so forth to his face. A boy about my age of seventeen held out his hand, he had blonde hair that framed his face as his baby blue eyes gleamed at me.

I realized with a start how we were exact opposite. Biting my lip I silently shrugged off my unzipped hoodie, "Names Joe, my brothers Frank." He smiled pulling the sides of his mouth into an amazing combination, "Kylie, Kylie Crossno." I replied with a slight smile.

I shuffled to the side to let Frank and Mr. Hardy through the doorway, "First thing you should know is none of us cook." Mr. Hardy chuckled, "Were ordering in pizza right away." Joe grinned reaching past me to grab my luggage from Mr. Hardy's hands.

"Dominoes or pizza hut?" Everyone turned to look at me and I half smiled in awkward silence, "Dominoes." I replied, Joe high fived me before jogging to the kitchen and pulling out a phone book. I slipped off my shoes which squeaked in protest. I could hear Joe ordering in the kitchen as his voice travelled through the house.

"Just make yourself at home Kylie." Mr. Hardy smiled walking past me into the kitchen, " My socks stuck to the hard wood floor as I made my way into the kitchen, "Hot cocoa?" Frank asked holding out a cup, "Thanks! I'm so cold." I replied wrapping my frozen fingers around the coffee mug.

"You might want to change out of those clothes before you catch a cold." Frank nodded towards my jeans and socks, which were covered in muddy water, "Yeah… I probably should." I replied, "Up the stairs to your left second door down." Frank smiled pointing back towards the entrance.

Grabbing my shoulder bag I made my way up the stairs. I shifted from foot to foot as my toes started to feel pins and needles. Walking into the room, I noticed a couple of old band posters tacked onto the wall. The side of the room where the bed sat the roof was slanted causing the room to look smaller then it actually really was.

I walked into the middle of the room. A wooden dresser stood without drawers in the corner of the room along with a leather container. Dropping my bag I walked towards the case. Squatting I held one arm to my stomach, with the other I fumbled with the lock.

"I know it's small but it's comfy." I yelped falling back on my butt not hearing Joe walk in, "Honestly! You scared me half to death." I cried stumbling to my feet, "Sorry, I thought I made lots of noise." He laughed holding up his hands, "Geez." I muttered holding my arms across my chest. I walked over to the small window wiping away the dust.

"I guess you don't use this room lots?" I chuckled looking out towards the back yard, "No, not really." He half smiled walking to stand beside me at the window, "We can re-renovate the room if you want… I know it's not much." He said looking around, "No. It's perfect." I said pressing my mouth into a thin line hopping I looked thankful, he nodded. Awkward silence filled the room; I shivered again, mentally slapping myself for shivering like an idiot.

"Oh you probably want to change…" He trailed off looking at my clothes, "Yeah…" I smiled hesitantly, nodding he left the room yelling something about checking if the pizza was there yet.

Quickly I changed into warm clothes before pulling my hair into a ponytail. Walking down the stairs I heard the door the doorbell ring twice. Yawning, I closed my eyes in a long blink.

After dishing up with pizza we sat down flipping on the tv. Halfway through the show Mr. Hardy left saying he was going to bed early. Frank was stretched out on the longue chaise while Joe and I shared the couch. I curled up in a ball at the edge of the couch.

What now? What was going to happen with me? The numbness filled inside of me when I tried to remember what it was like to eat pizza and watch TV with my parents.

Thunder rolled over head, waking me up from my sleep. I rocked back and forth, opening my eyes I peered up at Frank who was carrying me bridal style, "I can walk." I mumbled, sleep still evident in my voice, "It's okay were almost there anyway." "No, set me down." I yawned as my feet hit the ground, "What time is it?" I asked, "Like three am." Joe replied walking up the stairs.

"Really?" I asked looking a their clothes, Joe was wearing a rain jacket and Frank was wearing a parka. I looked down back down to my outfit, which was wrinkled from sleeping on the couch, "What are you guys doing?" I asked as a cool breeze sent a shiver down my spine, "Were on a stake out when we came back for supplies." "Where are you watching and why?" I asked looking back between the two truly curious, "We work for ATAC." Joe coughed, "Wait- what's that?" "We should talk somewhere else before we wake up dad." Frank mused, I nodded following them back downstairs this time down more flights of stairs towards the basement.

"Did you say you work for ATAC?" I asked sitting with my knees to my chest against a old beat up couch, "Yeah, American Teens Against Crime." Frank replied, "I'm hungry…" Joe whined, "Your always hungry." Frank countered, "Why are you watching someone?" I asked, "Not some one but something. We believe there's a shifty smuggling ring out there. They transport these small boxes of jewelry through mysterious companies always the same. We were hired by a Mr. Macintyre to figure this out." Frank replied walking over to a mini fridge behind a pool table.

"Sounds perfectly innocent to me." I said raising my eyebrow in question, "Yeah well according to Mr. Macintyre they have one of his many stolen jewels. He owns a small shop just out of town along with an Inn." Joe jutted in after tossing me a can of root beer. I pulled back the tab, sighing as the sugar woke me up, "We came back for supplies but, I don't think were going back out in this rain you can't see a thing through the window of the vehicle." Frank said shrugging off his jacket, I reached behind me and took a blanket from the back of the couch throwing it around my shoulders.

"So why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, "Dad." They replied in unison before chuckling, "We promised we wouldn't get you involved." Joe shrugged, "technically we're just answering questions and not blank out telling you." He pulled back the tab on a can of Pepsi before chugging.

"What's the Inn called?" I asked, "Pine Needle Inn… Or something other." Joe shrugged, the couch shifted as he sat down beside me, "So what are we doing tomorrow?" "Wait. 'We' there is no 'We'. Just us." Joe said pointing between him and Frank, "Honestly, you can't expect me to sit around doing nothing tomorrow why you guys are out catching smugglers." I cried, clenching my jaw shut in protest.

"I never thought I'd say this but Joe's right. We promised Dad we wouldn't get you involved." Frank said tossing out his now empty can of pop, "That's so unfair." I said leaning back into the couch to mope.

"Can't I just tag along? Honest to God I won't get in the way." They exchanged glances before nodding, "No, your staying." "I'll buy lunch." I smiled as Joe's face turned up in a grin, "I don't know Frank free food…" They exchanged a glance before Joe laughed and Frank glared right back at him, "Fine you can come as long as you stay out of the way." I grinned in triumphant not knowing what exactly I got myself into.

A\N: Should I keep going? Reviews would be amazing!


	2. Loud As A Ninja

A\N: Anyone out there? Oh well… Oh well thanks to anyone who has looked/read my story! You mean a lot to me and are awesome! Reviews would be amazing, any advice?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hardy Boys solely my OC Kylie Crossno.

"But you said I could come!" I cried crossing my arms over my chest, "No you can't." Joe glared, "Why?" I threw my arms up in exaggeration, "You ate him." "Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Who did I eat?"

Joe was leaning against the old beat up white car while I was standing in front of him on the drive way. We were supposed to be meeting Frank at the coffee shop downtown. The weather had changed drastically and the sun warmed my back as I glared at Joe. I was wearing a simple tee along with my combat boots where as Joe was in a muscle shirt and shorts which fit him perfectly, not that I noticed.

"Not who. What." Joe whined, "K what did I eat then?" I asked reaching towards the car keys in his hands, "The last piece of pizza." He held up the keys higher. Stepping forwards I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach the keys, "Really? The pizza, again? Wow, you're mature." I stuck out my tongue.

We looked at each other awkwardly, before Joe's phone rang breaking the ice barrier, "Yeah?" Joe asked after digging for his phone in his pocket, "Is he there?" I tilted my head in question, as Joe asked, "No K we're on our way." Joe called ending the call.

"Who was it?" I asked, "Frank. Mr. Macintyre showed up and is sitting at the bar." "It's eight am." I pointed out; Joe shrugged walking towards the drivers' side of the vehicle. Sighing I opened the door he had been leaning against a minute ago.

The bell dinged as the door swung open inward to the small coffee shop. I spotted Frank in the corner booth and made my way over along with Joe. Sitting down I ordered a small ice cap. The shop smell of cake and coffee and I closed my eyes quietly trying to forget when my mom took me here when I was younger. I choked back a lump in my throat and instead stirred my drink.

"He's been sitting there for the last half an hour." Frank said titling his head to the bar. On a stool sat a man with slightly darker hair. He turned our way making eye contact with me before taking another swig of his drink. I imagined a graying old man but instead I was slightly surprised to glance into vivid blue eyes, "Who's he waiting for?" I mused, "His pizza that somebody else ate." Joe glared at me leaning back into the booth, "Joe." Frank gave his brother a look who just shrugged in reply.

"Grow up." I said annoyed before taking another sip of my ice cap, "What was it pepperoni?" He asked, "Cheese. And it was delicious." I laughed licking my lips I leaned back as he gasped theatrically, "Guys." Frank snapped, we ignored him and continued our bickering, "Fine then be that way." I crossed my arms and banged my head on the table laughing. I turned back towards Mr. Macintyre when Frank snapped at us again to pay attention. Another man had joined him, this time he was older.

Both men leaned in chatting at a close whisper. Mr. Macintyre got a re-fill before the mystery man handed him a sealed envelope, "Money?" Frank whispered, "We should pay this Mr. Macintyre another visit." Joe nodded in agreement, leaving a five dollar bill on the table we left to follow Mr. Macintyre who tucked the envelope into his sweater pocket, "Does he have a first name?" I asked buckling myself into the vehicle.

"Everyone has a first name." Joe pointed out, "No it's just awkward calling a guy our age Mr. Macintyre." I shrugged, "Sean or something." Frank muttered waiting at a red light. We lapped into awkward silence, which was broken once in a while as I took a sip of my ice.

We pulled up to a small Inn with three parking spaces. I glanced up from the back seat at the small house. Pines grew up into a forest view surrounding the house. A small beat up gravel road was spot able from the vehicle beside the house.

I leaned over to open my door and realized there were no handles, "What the heck?" I cried both Frank and Joe got up to leave, "Wait- what about me?" I cried indignantly, "You're staying here." Joe pointed at me, "Why?!" "You promised." Frank pointed out, "You mean you took the door handles off so I wouldn't follow you? I cried out. Frank shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time." "Don't leave me here!" I shouted as they slammed the doors shut and walked past the front of the vehicle.

I pulled out my iPod shuffling through songs trying to look busy whenever they looked out the front window of the lobby. I 'pretended' not to be interested but whenever one of the brothers wasn't looking I'd examine who they were talking too. The lady at the front desk showed them over to another room. Making sure they couldn't spot me from any views I climbed over the dashboard. My head hit the roof and I swore kicking open the door by grabbing the handle with the toe of my boot.

I stumbled out before ducking behind the vehicle. Slowly I crawled towards the inn keeping low incase Joe or Frank spotted me. Reaching up I grasped onto the ledge of the window frame. Frank and Joe were still talking to the receptionist. Joe leaned incredibly close obviously flirted with the blonde where as Frank rolled his eyes studying the room.

Squatting back down I curled up in a ball as a man came running out of the inn. The door slammed behind him as he bolted down the gravel road. Glancing back at the vehicle I ran after the person careful to keep my distance, luckily most of the blinds on this side of the house were closed due to the angle of the sun.

After a couple minutes of running like a ninja (A very loud one as my boats hit the crunchy gravel) I caught up to the unknown person. The road dead-ended un expectedly to a small gravel path. I brushed past the pine trees as I lost the figure again. The path ended in front of an old garage. The figure entered through the side door.

I walked around before finding a small window. I reached up trying to grab onto the windowsill with no luck. Circling the garage again I found two wooden crates. Stacking them into a pile I climbed up to peer over the edge of the window.

Inside was Mr. Macintyre along with another man again. This time there was a huge contrast of personalities. He was wearing casual shorts and a hoodie where as the second man was actually wearing a business suit. He seemed uncomfortable and out of place in the old beat up shack. They're voices were muffled, they're hand gestures were over exaggerated. I watched, as they grew increasingly frustrated. The man shoved Mr. Macintyre backwards and he stumbled a couple of feet before throwing a sloppy swing. Obviously his early drinking was affecting him.

The box under me creaked and I hissed a silent prayer they wouldn't snap. Shifting my foot I watched as the businessman stormed out angrily after pointing and shouting his final words. Mr. Macintyre sat down on a crate and held his head in his hand. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I realized I probably shouldn't have left the vehicle after all. Stepping down in a crouched I made sure my foot was supported enough by the crate before stepping down again.

There was a loud sound of wood snapping before my ankle fell completely through. I swore trying to rip my foot out of the rotting wood. Tears stung my eyes as the splinters scratched my leg. Panic flooded in my being, the door to the garage flew open banging the side. I cried out trying to shake my leg free before Mr. Macintyre would find me.

"Who's there?" An angry shout came from the other side of the barn. Standing on one leg I tried to free my leg unsuccessfully falling back unto my tailbone. My hands stung as dried pine needles stabbed at me. And I doubled over in pain, "You're the girl from the coffee shop." A voice growled, I looked up in panic as the cold gaze of Mr. Macintyre stare back at me. A scream froze in my throat as I was frozen to spot.

A\N: Reviews? :O


End file.
